Inu Kamakazi
'Inu Kamakazi' Inu Kamakazi (english lit Dog Divine WInd) Is a patrol corps captain of the gotei 13. His unit is responsible for most of East America. He is first seen when he is sent to investigate the appearence of a former shinigami. Appearence Inu is a shinigami appearing in his early thirties. He is slightly unshaven, has a scar on his cheek. He has long brown hair flowing to his shoulders with brown eyes. He wears the typical shinigami uniform but wears a brown cowboy duster on top of it with a symbol on the back to signify his rank as a patrol corps leader. Personality He tends to have a cocky personality even when against a stronger opponent. He is prone to fits of confusion at simple things (such as using a phone in the human world) and often smashes whatever object is the subject of his confusion. However he is extremely loyal and protective of his friends and comrads willing to risk his own life to protect them. History Inu Kamakazi joined the soul academy at a young age and after graduating he was sent to the patrol corps. He eventually worked his way up to a team leader. However after he attempts to battle the newly Karasu Ashura his life changes forever. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship He is able to easily take down multiple large hollows in the blink of an eye without even releasing his zanpakuto. His skill is so great he is able to take on multiple opponents without much effort. Shunpo Expert He is able to move at cpatain level speeds. Hakudo Expert He is shown to be able to fight with his bare hands well. His fighting style is shown to resemble akido, easily using his opponents own power against them. Kido Expert While not particularly skilled in this area he has shown the ability to use techniques up to level 50 without a chant albeit they have reduced power without the chant. Enhanced Endurance He is shown to be quite durable, being smashed into and through the side of a building without more than scratches and a headache. High Spiritual Pressure His spirtual pressure is shown to be at a typical captains level. Zanpakutō Tatsumaki (tornado). In its sealed state it has three wavy lines for a tsuba with a red sheath witch he carrys by his waist. Shikai When released it takes the form of a naginata with a coyote tail at the end. Tatsumaki's ability allows it to manipulate wind to a degree. By slicing the blade through the air at his opponents he can send a blast of wind that shreds everything in its path. By spinning it in his hands rapidly he can create a tornado. Bankai dogou kami noTsubasa tatsumaki (howl divine wind tornado). An explosion of wind happens as a tornado envelopes him. He gains mechnical armor that resembles a military mechnical armor. He gains two long five clawed weapons on his hands and feet. Two square shaped aparatuses hover behind his shoulder blades that act like jet engines. His bankai allows him to move at supersonic speeds. By activating the engines behind his back he can blast forward and create sonic booms. His long claws on his hands can also send blasts of supersonic wind at his opponents from afar. If needed be he can focus all his power into his claws to make one final atttack.